


Nirvana: Pre-Winx Club.

by ElecktraUzumaki



Series: Historias no contadas (o contadas mal) de Hadas de Alfea. [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: 30 años antes del Winx Club, Actualizo cuando me acuerdo, Al narrador le gusta comentar en los momentos mas inesperados, Alfea (Winx Club), Bueno solo su aspecto y poderes. Y su narcolepsia., Culpa a mi sueño. El fue quien hizo todo esto., El narrador lo sabe todo, Enemigos a los amigos a los amantes, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Faragonda aun no es directora, Griselda es mas joven que Faragonda, Irene patea traseros., Joven! Griselda, M/M, Me invento guerras y hago sufrir a Irene a lo grande, NO me importa lo que diga Temp 7, Narrador omnisciente, No considero la Temp 7 como cannon, No dejemos a Midnight sin su mejor amigo!!!, No se como, Pre-Winx Club, Robo a Midnight de Fairy Tail (hiro mashima), Sin lectores beta morimos a lo grande, Todo esto salio de un sueño raro., Un montón de Ocs porque no sabemos mucho antes de las winx, Voy a meter pinguinos en esta historia, Voy a robar a Erik/Cobra también, adoro las etiquetas..., casi nunca, es decir, pero lo voy a hacer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElecktraUzumaki/pseuds/ElecktraUzumaki
Summary: Bloom esta a punto de irse de Alfea (Temporalmente) porque Valtor quiere vengarse de ella y Faragonda. Pero Faragonda no puede dejar ir a Bloom, no hasta que oiga su mayor error: la caída de una prometedora hada enchantix a la oscuridad.O, yo arreglando la falta de buenos y oscuros Winx Club fanfics.
Relationships: Bloom & Faragonda (Winx Club), Bloom/Faragonda (Winx Club), Faragonda & Griselda (Winx Club), Faragonda/Hagen (Winx Club), Irene (OC)/Villano! OC
Series: Historias no contadas (o contadas mal) de Hadas de Alfea. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780669





	1. La reunión.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto derivo de un sueño que tuve y una curiosidad sobre los poderes de Bloom y Valtor. Vi fanfics sobre ellos dos, pero quería algo distinto. Supongo que mi subconsciente lo sabia y me puso también a Midnight de Fairy Tail en el sueño. Solo para aclarar no hace falta ver Fairy Tail para entender este fanfic, no hare ninguna referencia a Fairy Tail a parte de los personajes de Midnight y Cobra, que en este fanfic nacieron en este universo. Disfruta de la lectura.

**Winx Club 3x09 (Utilizó el doblaje de España pero no importa mucho porque este es el único capítulo con algo de canon)**

Bloom había pasado por mucho en estos últimos tres años; descubrió que era un hada y salvo a Stella de un Troll, entró a la academia Alfea, descubrió que era adoptada, su poder era el de llama del dragón, salvo Magix de las Trix, descubrió que era la princesa de un planeta muerto y su último sobreviviente, fue poseída por culpa de un maestro que en realidad era un demonio disfrazado, fue secuestrada y poseída (otra vez) aunque sus amigos lograron arreglarlo a tiempo. 

Y con la traición de Sky tan reciente le hizo un gran impacto el discurso de la directora Faragonda. 

-Jovencitas, debo informaros que un malvado hechicero ha escapado de la dimensión omega, una prision de maxima seguridad. Su nombre es Valtor.-dijo Faragonda.

Una chica con coletas levantó la mano y le pregunto a la directora Faragonda:

-¿Estamos en peligro? 

-De momento no tenemos motivos para alarmarnos, pero nuestra escuela podría ser su objetivo. Debemos mantener los ojos bien abiertos y estar alertas a cualquier sospecha...

Si no fuera por la tensión del ambiente me habria reido al ver a Rachel poner los brazos en los asientos vacíos a su lado para comprobar que Valtor no estuviese invisible en ellos. 

-... es probable que Valtor esté buscando venganza por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Busca vengarse de mí y de vuestra compañera Bloom, algunos padres temen que la presencia de Bloom sea un problema y me han pedido que la expulse de nuestra escuela. Lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a una conclusión, la única posible, no hay otra opción que rechazar su petición: Bloom se quedará aquí en Alfea.

Todas mis amigas se pusieron a festejar a mi alrededor, y poco después lo hizo el resto del auditorio. Mientras los padres cabreados, iban saliendo del auditorio. 

-Conozco a mis chicas y confió en ellas: Sois valientes y no dudaríais en defender vuestra escuela o a una amiga en problemas y quiero que todas sepáis que jamás abandonaremos a ninguna de vosotras. Si tuvierais algún tipo de problema todos aquí os ayudaríamos y estaríamos a vuestro lado. Ese es el motivo por el que en alfea apoyemos a Bloom y si algunos padres no están de acuerdo y deciden sacar a sus hijas de la escuela deben saber, que en el caso de que quieran volver, las chicas encontrarán las puertas de Alfea abiertas de par en par. 

Esto hizo reaccionar a Bloom que se levantó para anunciar:

-No sabía que estaba causando tantos problemas, si soy un peligro para Alfea debería marcharme. 

Esto se ganó un coro de “¿Ehhhh?” de Musa y Tecna, y una intervención de Stella.

-Pero Bloom, ya sabes como son todos los padres: “Ten cuidado”, “Vas a coger frío, llevate el jersey”, se preocupan por todo.

-No lo pienses más.-dijo Musa, saliendo del shock inicial.

-Os quiero mucho chicas, pero quizás sería mejor para todos que abandonara la escuela por algún tiempo.

-Bloom, no puedes hacer eso.-dijo Flora, intentando detenerla.

-Solo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se hayan arreglado las cosas con Valtor. Quizás debería volver a Gardenia, un tiempo con la familia siempre viene bien. 

**(N/A:Fin del Canon, la historia REAL comienza ahora!!)**

Bloom estaba lista para ver a sus padres, acurrucarse en pijama y lamentar su fallida relación con Sky, pero la directora Faragonda tenía otros planes.

Alcanzó a Bloom en la salida de su habitación y la invitó a su despacho, una vez allí conjuro un tarro de helado de chocolate y cerró las cortinas de la habitación. 

Bloom estaba confundida, intuía que la directora la intentaría convencer de no dejar Alfea pero esto se parecía a cuando le mostró la historia de la compañía de la luz. 

-Pareces confundida Bloom, tranquila no estas aquí para que te replantees la decisión de abandonar alfea, solo he pensado que es el momento indicado para hablarte de una vieja alumna mía.-dijo Faragonda con un grueso libro en la mano. En él se podía leer “ Hadas enchantix de la dimensión mágica desde la creación de Alfea.”

-Directora Faragonda, si es sobre hadas enchantix porque no están aquí Layla o Stella.-pregunto confundida.

-Me temo que no he sido del todo sincera contigo Bloom. 

-¿A que se refiere directora Faragonda?

Faragonda suspiro mientras se subía las gafas y comenzaba a hojear el libro hasta la sección de hace 30 años. 

-Los padres Bloom, tenían razón al decir que Alfea no siempre ha sido segura.

-¿Directora?

-Hace 30 años, antes de que ocupara el puesto de directora daba clases de historia de la magia, aquí en alfea. En ese entonces Magix no tenía una gran tolerancia con la magia, acababa de terminar la Gran Guerra, en la que un grupo de gente sin magia luchó contra a aquellos con ella por miedo. El resultado fue desastroso ya que al final las hadas y las brujas se culparon mutuamente por el desastre. Es una rivalidad que sigue en pie hoy en día, pero entonces era más fuerte que nunca.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Bloom que estaba absorbiendo cada palabra como una esponja. 

-¿Creo que te sonarán los “juicios por brujería” de la historia de la tierra?-ante el asentimiento de Bloom continuo- pero lo que no sabes es que fueron las hadas quienes lo empezaron como ataque a las brujas terrestres. Estas con el tiempo emigraron a la Dimensión Mágica y poco a poco el mismo resentimiento se propagó al resto de brujas y hadas por igual.

-¿A causa de la Gran Guerra, eso fue el detonante de siglos de odio?

-La gran guerra duró 3 siglos Bloom. Fueron tiempos oscuros, en lo único que las hadas y las brujas estaban de acuerdo era el odio mutuo y hacía la gente sin magia, lo que desgraciadamente se pasó a los hijos mágicos de estos…

-¡Como en Harry Potter!-interrumpió Bloom con una sonrisa, y ante la ceja de Faragonda, explicó- Son unos libros de ficción sobre una escuela de magia que registra a todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra y a los 11 años reciben la carta de aceptación. La mejor amiga del protagonista sufre burlas por parte de un grupo del colegio por ser hija de “muggles” que resulta ser la gente sin magia. 

-Una gran historia, sin duda inspirada en esta época de nuestra historia-sonrió Faragonda. 

**(N/A:o al revés. No me arrepiento de nada… )**

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Faragonda al recordar el tema principal de la reunión.

-Bloom, los padres están asustados porque falle en mi deber como profesora hace 30 años, deje que una de mis alumnas se perdiera en la oscuridad en aquel entonces. 

Bloom parpadeo, lo primero que le vino a la mente fueron las palabras de Darkar “has visto lo que ocurre cuando un poco de oscuridad se introduce en tu corazón”, le recorrió un escalofrío miró las imágenes del libro.

Eran de mujeres hermosas con alas igual de grandes que las de Layla y Stella, nadie se destacaba. Faragonda la miró casi leyéndole la mente.

-Me temo que no la encontraras en esa pagina, esas son de la ceremonia del don, el dia en el que se convierten las hadas enchantix en hadas guardianas. 

-¿No fue a la ceremonia? Yo, no lo entiendo. Cuando estaba secuestrada por Darkar mencionó que un poco de oscuridad…-Bloom se calló. Ambas sabían lo que paso con Darkar el año pasado y lo que le hizo a Bloom.

-Ojalá fuese ese el caso. El hechizo que te lanzo Darkar era un hechizo muy oscuro y en contra de tu voluntad. Si sucediera nuevamente sabrías contrarrestarlo con tu propia magia y sentimientos como en Realix. Irene…-Faragonda hizo una pausa hacía décadas que no decía su nombre, sin embargo no pasó un día sin preguntarse dónde se equivocó con ella. Se aclaró la garganta.- No se exactamente lo que la hizo unirse a la oscuridad, era un hada prometedora, siempre estaba en la biblioteca haciendo teorías sobre la magia o bromeando, aunque nunca la atrapé, la Srta.Griselda estaba convencida…

-¡La Srta.Griselda ya era profesora hace 30 años!-exclamó Bloom sorprendida, la magia aún le daba sorpresas como cuando descubrió que los seres con magia vivían más que gente como sus padres adoptivos. Griselda parecía mucho más joven que Faragonda.

Faragonda sonrió ante las palabras dichas por Bloom.

-No, Bloom. Entonces era estudiante de 1º año, fue todo un logro ser nominada monitora en el primer mes.-dijo Faragonda, pensando en una joven Griselda. 

Ante esto Bloom soltó una risita, imaginarse a alguien que no sea Griselda para poner orden es imposible.

-Como iba diciendo, Bloom. Irene era muy astuta a la hora de hacer bromas, confiaba más en su astucia que en su magia. Cuando ganó su Enchantix estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su magia, mucha gente piensa que simplemente se infiltró en Alfea y que ya era un “hada oscura” entonces. 

La mente de Bloom iba a 1000 por hora. 

-¿Cuál era su magia? Y que es un hada oscura, directora Faragonda. 

-Bueno, Bloom. Las “hadas oscuras” son hadas que luchan con la parte más oscura de su poder, lo que las hace peligrosas es que al contrario que las brujas, las “hadas oscuras” no usan la energía negativa para canalizar su poder. Las “hadas oscuras” son muy raras, Irene es la tercera hada que ha sido etiquetada como tal. 

-Si no utilizan energía negativa para impulsar sus poderes eso quiere decir que utiliza magia blanca como todas las hadas. 

-Así es Bloom. Eso es lo que hace a Irene tan peligrosa, su poder es alimentado por emociones positivas pero ella los usa con fines destructivos y mortales. 

Bloom trago saliva.

-¿Mato a alguien?

Faragonda suspiro. Cogió el libro, que Bloom había olvidado que estaba allí, y paso la pagina. 

Allí en el libro, estaban imagenes de una chica peliroja, mas rojo que el de Bloom, en diferentes ocasiones. 

La primera foto era de la forma enchantix, Bloom abrió mucho los ojos, era hermosa, tonos en verdes y negros con espirales, que Bloom pensó que se movían, hasta que…

PAM! Un fuerte golpe despertó a Bloom y se dió cuenta de que casi se quedaba dormida. Faragonda parecía blanca como el papel. Cogió un sujetapapeles y lo puso encima de el libro. 

-¿Bloom, que ha pasado?.

-Las espirales… Directora Faragonda, vi moverse las espirales…

Faragonda dio un suspiro. 

-Me temía algo así. Irene era el hada de las ilusiones después de todo. 


	2. La biblioteca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene solo quiere leer, un grupo de malvados hechiceros quiere robar en Alfea. Y el sonido de los tacones de Irene dará pesadillas a Darkar durante días... junto con la risa de Midnight.

**(N/A: Pondré “Hace 30 años” al principio del capítulo o “Presente” o Winx Club 3x“nºcap” cuando empiece cada escena. Así no habrá líos por los constantes cambios de tiempo. )**

**Hace 30 años.**

-Wake me up, wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become…- una pelirroja tarareaba mientras escuchaba música. Ella era Irene, hada de las ilusiones y bromista residente de Alfea, que actualmente se encontraba organizando la sección de Historia de la Magia de la biblioteca principal. Esto no era inusual, la pelirroja pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, aunque todos pensaban que no salía de allí hasta la hora de cierre por su magia de ilusiones. El ejercicio de control de magia favorito de Irene eran sus clones, estos podían hacerse pasar por ella y eran infalibles. 

Así es como Irene nunca era atrapada infraganti en sus bromas. Aunque la magia de Irene era extraña. No requería magia positiva cargándola constantemente, en realidad sus clones utilizan muy poca magia. Esto era algo que frustró a Irene en su primer año, tenía un buen control sobre su magia pero sus reservas eran muy reducidas y se cansaba constantemente, más de una vez se desmayó en clase de transformaciones con el profesor Wizgiz por el intento constante de usar la magia de transformación. 

Esta vez, es ella misma y no un clon quien está investigando en la biblioteca, la razón: su nuevo proyecto, teoría sobre las contrapartes mágicas. 

El tema de las contrapartes es un tema tabú en la dimension magica, solo han pasado 4 años desde el final de la Gran Guerra y el odio entre brujas y hadas ha sido una constante en el día a día. La directora Mavilla y su asistente la profesora Faragonda hacen todo lo posible para que las hadas se sientan seguras con un toque de queda y una recomendación de evitar a las brujas de Torre de Nubes. 

Sin embargo si hay algo que Irene destaca es en su curiosidad científica, desde el primer día se enamoró de la clase de Filosofía mágica y detesto a muerte transformaciones, aún sigue sin entender porque no puede hacer una ilusión de una transformación en vez de una transformación. 

Suspirando ante esta injusticia la chica de 17 años, se prepara para una tarde de investigación, una lastima que el destino tuviera otros planes para ella. 

En ese mismo momento un grupo de malvados hechiceros viajan por los viejos túneles que conectan las tres escuelas, con el objetivo de robar cualquier tomo de magia útil de Alfea. 

-¿Cobra, estás seguro que no hay nadie allí?- preguntó Lord Darkar, este Lord Darkar no es exactamente el mismo que dentro de 30 años pues estaba recién “ascendido”. Verás, el puesto de “Lord Darkar” es uno que ha cambiado a lo largo de los milenios, al igual que el fuego del dragón el poseedor del poder del fénix de las sombras no es inmortal, pero eso solo lo saben los aliados con la oscuridad, para el resto del mundo solo hay un fénix de las sombras. Una estrategia inteligente para sorprender en las guerras. En fin, esta es la primera “misión” del actual Lord Darkar, por lo que está ansioso de entrar y salir antes de ser descubierto y arrastrado a una pelea. 

-Dudas de mi capacidad. Oh gran, Lord Darkar.- Cobra, el mago con la capacidad de escuchar almas y un aficionado al mitridatismo (inyectarse pequeñas dosis de veneno para inmunizarse.), dijo fulminando lo con la mirada.- Puedo oírte, pequeño fénix si tanto miedo te da, déjaselo a los profesio…

-All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see, Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me, I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems, I've got to open my eyes to everything, Without a thought, Without a voice, Without a soul…-todos los miembros del grupo, se paran, escuchando una voz femenina cantar. 

Cobra, abre los ojos, y se concentra en su magia, justo ahora nota un vacío extraño en una sección de la biblioteca.

-Hay un vacío… no se como es posible pero esa hada está bloqueando las almas en un radio de 1’5 de su cuerpo.

El tercer, y último, miembro del grupo está escuchando atentamente la voz femenina. 

-Evanescence.

Cobra y Darkar se giran hacia él, su compañero suele ser muy silencioso a no ser que esté atormentando a la gente con su magia de ilusiones o durmiendo, porque resulta que es narcoléptico. Alza una ceja.

-El hada-ofrece como aclaración, cuando esto no es suficiente, levanta la vista de sus uñas y dice:- El hada está cantando una canción de Evanescence, _Bring me to life_ para ser precisos. 

Cobra se hecha a reír, un error. “El hada”, Irene, para de cantar y se dirige hacia ellos, el sonido de sus tacones resuena en la biblioteca vacía. 

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Los tres hechiceros contienen la respiración, están ocultos tras la estantería que oculta el pasaje secreto. Es una sección antigua sobre “animales hada” que no se ha utilizado desde hace siglos. Los pasos paran enfrente de la estantería. 

-Curioso, no recuerdo una sola mención de este tipo de magia.- menciona Irene, sin saber de su audiencia inesperada.- Estos libros están cubiertos de polvo, Tea tendría un ataque.

Sopla, haciendo que una gran nube de polvo salga de la estantería. Ocasionando a Irene un ataque de tos.

-Jodidos Libros, no me extrañaría que la Srta. Eclipse los dejara a propósito para enfermar a los estudiantes.-Cobra casi se vuelve a reír, está acostumbrado a escuchar cosas así de todo el mundo pero ningún hada que haya conocido tiene el valor de decirlas en alto. Ni estando en solitario. 

-Menuda bruja, arpía asquerosa de las profundidades del Océano Infinito a darnos tormento al resto de mortales.-se queja Irene mientras escanea los libros de la sección. Sus ojos se abren.- Tu no deberías estar aquí,- ante esto los hechiceros vuelven a contener la respiración, si los atrapan, aunque puedan vencer al hada, habrán fracasado la misión.-No deberías estar en Alfea en absoluto. Debería informarte a la directora Mavilla o la profesora Faragonda.- El hombre narcoléptico del trío está listo para atacar cuando se sorprende por las palabras de Irene.- Es una lastima, que solo estemos tu y yo aquí, Counterparts: A History of Magic.- Irene se ríe.- Quién lo iba a decir, un libro justo de lo que estaba buscando y en Inglés también.- los pasos de tacones se alejan mientras los tres hechiceros escuchan por última vez la voz de Irene diciendo "Que suerte."

Los tres hechiceros sueltan el aliento, y el mago de las ilusiones se ríe, inquietando a Darkar y Cobra por igual.

-Una suerte, de hecho. Volveremos mañana.- dice el mago de las Ilusiones.

-¿¡QUE / Midnight!?-son las reacciones de Darkar y Cobra.

Midnight sonríe mientras levita hacia el otro lado del túnel.

-No es obvio. Si no puedes oírla corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Debemos averiguar quien es ella y planificar en consecuencia. 

-¿Que tan peligrosa puede ser un hada?-pregunta Darkar confundido. 

-“Un hada” no es peligrosa en absoluto.-dijo Midnight, ante el desconcierto de Cobra y Darkar, siguió hablando.- Un hada que escucha y canta “Evanescence”, jura como un marinero, camufla su alma de la escucha de Cobra y investiga la magia de las contrapartes… Es peligrosa. 

Ante esto Cobra suspira.

-Midnight, hemos hablado de esto Evanescence y Mago de Oz no son exclusivos de los magos aliados con la oscuridad. Cantar Evanescence no la hace peligrosa, sigue siendo un hada. 

Darkar mira entre los dos, confundido. Midnight pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Cobra intensamente.

-Ella me interesa.

-¡JODER, MIDNIGHT!-Cobra, cabreado va hacia el túnel murmurando sobre hormonas adolescentes y abejas y flores, maldiciendo internamente el día que le dio a Midnight "La charla"-

-Abejas… y flores.-Darkar murmura para sí mismo. Pues Midnight ya está durmiendo, flotando en la nada aparente (a causa de su magia de Ilusión), y Cobra está a unos metros de ellos. Con un suspiro, Lord Darkar se pregunta si sus antecesores también tenían compañeros raros o si es solo su suerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srta.Eclipse: Bibliotecaria de Alfea, edad 50-60.  
> Irene: hada de las ilusiones, edad 17.  
> Midnight: mago/hechicero de las ilusiones/magia del sueño, edad 16.  
> Cobra: mago que "escucha" las almas, edad 25.  
> Lord Darkar: actual poseedor del fénix de las sombras, edad 20.
> 
> Ah, Cobra no puede leer el alma de Midnight porque esta acostumbrado a su frecuencia y confía en él lo suficiente para "bajar el volumen".   
> ¿Alguna idea de porque no puede escuchar a Irene? Decidme vuestras teorías.


	3. Tres idiotas entran en un bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene es feliz leyendo libros, Griselda no tanto. Cobra esta convencido de que Midnight quiere sexo con cierta hada. Darkar está demasiado sobrio para esta mierda.

Midnight era un mago oscuro bastante peculiar. Era sarcástico e indiferente con todos menos Cobra, su amigo y fiel compañero. 

Pero no se podía decir que no era eficiente, es por eso que Darkar esperaba algo bastante diferente después de su primera misión.

Y la discusion entre esos dos sobre sexo, consensuacion y preservativos era algo… inesperado.

Sobre todo porque no entendía porque Cobra tenía 15 consoladores debajo de la cama.

-…-Midnight y Cobra dejaron de pelear en ese instante mirando al fénix intensamente. Y en completa sincronía dijeron:

-No quieres saber.

-¡Mierda, dije eso en voz alta!-

Midnight suspiro mientras se limaba las uñas, por quinta vez en la última hora…

-Cobra lee almas, yo leo a Cobra.-y con un tono de niño pequeño dijo-Estas jodido con nosotros.

Darkar se tiró a su cama a gritar contra la almohada.

Estaba demasiado sobrio para esta mierda.

************************************

Mientras... en “Fort Uzumaki” se libraba una guerra contra la peor bestia de toda la dimension magica… 

… la tarea de transformaciones.

Cuando parecía que la bestia iba a ser vencida… ejem, engañada por las ilusiones ejem, de la hermosa y sexy lady uzumaki… 

El cruel dragón, Griseldo apareció sobre el cielo de la sexy…

-¡¡¡IRENE!!!- Irene al oír su nombre levantó la vista “inocentemente” del cuento que le estaba “leyendo” a los niños de la biblioteca central de Magix.

-¿Si? Dragon Griseldo, me temo que estoy ocupada siendo s…

¡PAM!-las manos de Griselda sobre la mesa espantaron a los niños alrededor de Irene, estos por supuesto se fueron gritando sobre el “gran y feo dragon Griseldo”.

-Tu… tu..-Griselda parecía sin palabras.

Desde el primer dia Griselda sintio escalofrios al mirar a Irene Uzumaki, no solo por ser hija de gente sin magia, era la forma en la que se movía y sonreía que provocaba en Griselda un instinto primario de correr o esconderse en sus patrones de organización. 

Griselda se sintió pequeña frente al caos que era Irene Uzumaki. Pero Griselda era un hada, una de tercer año que iba a conseguir su enchantix. Por eso, mirando los orbes verdes oscuros que eran los ojos de Irene, dudo solo un minuto en ordenar sus pensamientos y empezar a sermonear a su compañera de clase sobre el uso incorrecto de su lenguaje e historia, claramente inventada…

Solo para que Irene bostezara y poco después dejar escapar un “poff” mostrando que era un clon todo el tiempo…

Esa era la cosa que más aterrorizaba a Griselda, no saber nunca cuando hablaba con un clon y cuando no. No importa lo que dijeran el resto de maestros, Griselda sabia no importa que descabellado y loco sonará que los clones traspasaba la memoria a la Irene original. 

En tres años, ni una vez logro inculpar a Irene sin pruebas, sabía que era ella, en el fondo de su alma Rodiana* lo sabía... 

Un año más tarde Griselda se lamentaría de no haberse acercado a Irene, de darse cuenta que detrás de esa sonrisa picarona y mal vocabulario había una joven talentosa y sola que solo buscaba un poco de aprecio… lastima para el bando de la luz, no fue allí donde lo encontró... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodia:planeta inventado por la autora. Esta en la una de las lunas de Zenith y es conocido por sus grandes planificadores y obsesusivos del control. Hay un viejo dicho que dice: "El dia que un rodiano haga un desorden sera el dia que se congele Domino."  
> ;)


End file.
